Silent War
by anclyne
Summary: Karma tersenyum ganjil, ia bersikeras menolak menatap wajah Asano. "Asano-kun, Akabane? Sedang apa kalian disini?"/"Asano-kun ingin memperkosaku!" [YAOI/Shonen-ai] [AsaKaru]


_Silent War by anclyne_

 _Ansatsu Kyoshitsu (Assasination Classroom) belongs to Yusei Matsui_

 _Pair: Asano Gakushuu X Akabane Karma_

 _Rated: T++_

 _Genre: Romance & Humor(?)_

 ** _WARNING : YAOI/SHONEN-AI/BL, typo(?), bahasa jelek, vulgar dan penyakit lainnya._**

 _Enjoy, Happy Reading~_

* * *

Asano Gakushuu tidak mengetahui pasti apa penyebabnya, namun ia yakin bahwa pemuda—ralat, kekasihnya ini pastilah sedang marah padanya. Lihat saja raut wajahnya itu, tersenyum seharian. Tunggu? Bukankah tersenyum berarti sedang senang?—tidak, memang benar bahwa Akabane Karma berparas psikopat itu selalu mengumbar senyum licik, tapi tidak kali ini. Otak jenius Asano tidak akan pernah bisa ditipu. Senyum si merah sangatlah ganjil.

"Karma." suara bariton rendah itu memanggil sang objek.

"Ya?" ia menoleh, namun ekspresi wajahnya masih tak berubah. Tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, seperti ini ^_^. terlihat sekali bahwa ia menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?" Nada suara pemuda bermanik ungu itu semakin menekan.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu Asano-kun?"

Asano menahan napas—kesabarannya akan hangus sebentar lagi. Yang ia ingat sepertinya, si merah ini bersikap aneh setelah jam makan siang.

Asano menatap tajam seakan melaser tubuh, kalau saja yang ditatap tidak menolak untuk merespon. Baiklah, memorinya kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum jam makan siang hari ini—tepatnya, apa yang dia lakukan hingga membuat kekasihnya bertingkah aneh.

Sedetik,

Dua detik,

AH! dia ingat. _(bahkan seorang Asano Gakushuu pun butuh dua detik untuk mencapai memorinya)_

Asano berjalan mendekati si merah hingga berjarak dua jengkal, tatapan matanya masih tajam menusuk. Namun objek sasaran masih bergeming ditempat—tak berniat menatap wajahnya.

Dengan cepat tangan kanannya menarik kerah baju Karma hingga memaksa wajah itu menoleh ke arahnya. Reflek membuat kedua mata Karma membuka, tepat menatap manik ungu Asano. Sesaat kemudian jarak antara mereka hilang—Asano menempelkan bibirnya, menggigit pelan bibir bawah Karma hingga ia memekik dan membuka akses lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga hangat milik kekasihnya. Si merah berusaha berontak dengan mendorong tubuh pendominasi yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Namun sayang, gerakan Karma sudah terlebih dahulu terbaca oleh Asano.

Tangan kiri Asano mendorong kepala Karma agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Si merah masih belum menyerah, ia mulai menggunakan kakinya. Namun ia salah langkah, pergerakan kakinya malah memancing Asano berbuat lebih jauh. Satu desahan berhasil lolos dari bibir Karma saat Asano menekan 'bagian bawah' dibalik celana abu si merah dengan lututnya.

Seringai Asano mengembang, skor sementara; Dua kosong untuk sang pendominasi.

Masih memanfaatkan kelengahan si merah. Asano mendorong tubuh tinggi itu pada dinding, membiarkan kekasihnya bernapas sebentar lalu kembali menjelajah dalam rongga Karma yang masih setengah terbuka. Karma belum jera, serangan penolakan berikutnya ia mencoba mengeluarkan lidah Asano dari mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Kebodohannya kembali terjadi, serangan yang ia lakukan membuat Asano mengira bahwa si merah mulai ikut andil dalam ciuman mereka.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Asano melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ia memandang intens wajah si merah yang berhasil membangkitkan gairahnya. Wajahnya merona, bola mata emas yang setengah tersembunyi dan bibir basah akibat aktifitas mereka barusan. Andai saja mereka sedang tidak di sekolah, ia pasti sudah menggempur lubang sempit milik Karma tanpa ampun.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin menatapku heh?" Jari telunjuk Asano menekan 'bagian bawah' milik si merah.

Karma berjengit, "Ukh!" mencoba membuang pandangannya kesamping sambil memejamkan mata seerat mungkin.

"Masih keras kepala?"

Satu desahan lagi lolos dari bibir si pirang saat Asano menambah jari tengahnya untuk menekan 'bagian bawah' kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi pasti bangun.

Harga diri setinggi gunung Merbabu Karma mengatakan ia masih belum boleh menyerah. Kepalanya menggeleng keras.

Asano berdecak, kalau begini terus isting hewan liarnya akan lepas kendali.

"Karma sayang~ kau ingin aku memperkosamu disini atau membuat 'milikmu' menyembur didalam mulutku?"

Dan kalimat vulgar Asano sukses membuat karma menoleh cepat kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menurut Asano sangaaat menggemaskan!

"Aku menang." Bibir si pendominan kembali tertarik ke atas. Sedangkan Karma hanya mendecih atas kekalahannya.

"Kau cemburu saat Ren bicara padaku, kan?"

 _Checkmate!_

Wajah Karma sukses merona semerah warna kondom yang digunakan Asano.

"Aku. Tidak. cemburu." Jawab Karma dengan menekan.

" _Tsun_ -mu itu sedikit merangsangku, kau tau?" Asano berbisik seduktif sambil menjilat cuping telinga si merah, alhasil membuat Karma merinding geli dan reflek mendorong tubuh si pendominasi menjauh.

"K-kau!" Karma buang muka, "tidak ada lelaki normal yang berbicara dengan jarak intim sepeti itu, Gakushuu."

Mendengar pernyataan jujur yang keluar dari bibir Karma membuat tawa Asano meledak.

Alis Karma bertaut heran, ia kira Asano mulai sinting.

"Menurutmu—bagaimana cara seseorang jika meminta kondom untuk bercinta dengan kekasihnya heh, Karma-kun?" Asano berujar menggoda setelah menghentikan tawa nya.

Wajah Karma kembali panas,

"Seperti jawabanmu dalam kepalamu, Ren berbisik karena ingin meminta benda karet itu dariku."

"Dengan siapa?" Karma nyeletuk ingin tau seolah lupa ingatan.

"Memangnya aku peduli." Jawab Asano sambil menggendikkan bahunya. "yang penting sekarang, kau mau melanjutkan disini atau dirumahku nanti malam?"

Alram tanda bahaya berdering di kepala Karma. Ia bisa jalan pincang kalau tetap disini.

"Asano-kun, Akabane? Sedang apa kalian disini?"

Mereka berdua reflek menoleh ke asal suara rendah khas om-om itu.

"" _Board Chairman?!_ ""

"Ah kami hanya sedang—"

"Asano-kun ingin memperkosaku!" Karma sengaja memotong kalimat Asano.

"A-APA?!" Asano junior memekik kaget, sementara sang senior membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Syukurlah anda datang." Kata Karma dengan akting wajah teraniaya.

Aura kematian menguar dari _Board Chairman_. Asano mulai keringat dingin. Karma ngakak dalam hati.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu!" si merah pun berhasil kabur, meninggalkan duo Asano yang sebentar lagi terjadi pertumpahan darah.

"Bisa ikut aku sekarang ke kantor, Asano-kun?"

Bersumpah dalam hati, Asano Gakushuu akan membuat Akabane Karma tidak bisa jalan selama seminggu.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _END_**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _MAMPUS GUE BATAL! INI PASTI BATAL PUASAAA!_

 _Ngga tau setan subuh macem apa yang ngerasukin gue bulan puasa begini. Bodo amat, nggak! Nggak batal ah pokoknya. /ngotot_

 _Sebenernya ini ff udah lama ngendep di dokumen, tapi baru ada panggilan nyelesein tadi. Judul juga nggak nyambung sama cerita, ah ini melenceng abis dari ide awal. Terkutuk AsaKaru!_ _Yaudah beginilah jadinya._

 _Fik pertama di fandom ini, salam kenal ;")_

 _-anclyne-_


End file.
